Touch My Body
by Ronwixziv Barreiro
Summary: And now for something completely different! I hope you all will sit tight as I present FanFiction's FIRST.....MUSICAL


**A/N:** Just an idea that I got at three in the morning that would not go away!

_TOUCH MY BOODY_

INSTRUCTIONS: - I know what you're thinking. What lemon have you ever read that had to come with instructions? Behold my "lemon with a twist", as I offer you all Moonlight Flower's very first…..

**MUSICAL **

This tale is a double edged response to the Minasama's challenge of "No talk all play" where Sesshomaru does not say ONE word. AND Wulfhart_Drahgun_Chio's challenge of "Sex, sex and more sex!"

The whole tale is meant to happen within the space and time that it takes for you to play Mariah Carey's "Touch My Body". Both the tune and the tale will compliment each other.

While the _true _inspiration for this came from her "Always Be My Baby" video, I felt that that song may be so old that nobody would remember it!! When instructed to do so, all that the reader must do is either play the song OR "play" the song in their mind.

_With this in mind, Let us begin….._

It happened during a routine patrol of his lands. Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un, had covered all of the distance deemed necessary for the day. It was now time to pick a safe campsite for the night and rest.

Sesshomaru had found an absolutely beautiful area beside a great lake to stop for the night.

Jaken and Rin had begun their usual evening banter as they goaded each other into one of their normal battle of words. Rin had caught more than enough fish for them both, and Jaken had just started a nice roaring fire.

Sesshoamru did not scent the six monkey oni that had lay in waiting for them. The demons had been following them for some time now being careful to stay down wind. They had rubbed themselves in herbs that disguised their scents so that they would not be able to be detected.

They attacked quickly and in unison, separating everyone and leaving Sesshomaru's fighting mind somewhat distracted. Jaken and Ah-Un were holding their own rather admirably as they slowly went to the task of dispatching their intruders. Rin however, was not fairing as well.

As a general rule, Sesshomaru forbade Rin from ever carrying a weapon of any sort. _He _was her weapon. He did however allow her to carry a small dagger. This blade was primarily used for cutting the flowers that she so loved and assisting Jaken when Sesshomaru had caught something for dinner that was too large for the little kappa to deal with. She would cut the prey down to "Jaken sized" bits for his easy handling.

One monkey oni had grabbed Rin by her arm assuming her to be totally helpless. A well placed slash across the demon's wrist, would insure leaving him bleeding to death. In his rage at having been so easily bested by a human, he hoisted Rin up by her waist, and heaved her body throwing it into the middle of the vast body of water that sat before them.

She broke the surface tension of the water hard and had the wind knocked out of her. She was unable to move. This problem was further complicated by Rin's lack of instruction in the art of swimming. She sunk helplessly into the water.

Sesshomaru made short work of their attackers killing them two at a time. With a speed he had no idea that he possessed, he dove into the waters to retrieve Rin. Once he'd brought her body to shore, Rin appeared lifeless and cold. She made no movement, and did not respond to the vigorous shaking that Jaken did to rouse her. Sesshomaru stepped back in shock.

This could not be. She could not be dead. He didn't resurrect her for her too die like this! He did not pluck her from hell itself for her to _merely _drown. He did not save her time and time again for _this _to become her ultimate demise! The tai youkai of the Western Lands stood mute and broken.

Only Jaken chose to cry openly.

"You foolish, foolish mortal!" he cried bitterly. "How could you do this to us?" Jaken came to her prone body and fell to his knees. "Stupid girl!" he cried out. Suddenly, without warning, Jaken fisted both of his hands together and began to strike with all of his might at Rin's chest area. He had beaten on her chest twice before Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze to stay his hand before a third blow could be delivered.

"Enough!" he said with an angry growl. "Strike her again, and I will kill you!". As Jaken pulled away from what he thought was Rin's corpse, a miracle happened. Suddenly, Rin's chest began to heave. She began to throw up water and cough. After a few spurts and gags, She slowly opened her eyes and began to breathe once again.

Astounded by this turn of events, Sesshomaru uncharacteristically scooped the girl up in his arms and held her close purring softly as she shivered against his body. Jaken knew better than to comment.

That evening, Rin would sleep wrapped in both Sesshomaru's pelt and his arms. Sesshomaru guarded his Rin both body and soul that night, But once they returned to the palace, he would see that _this_ mishap would never be repeated.

(_Find that Mariah Carey CD right now, You'll need it!)_

For the remaining time during their patrol, Sesshoamru was particularly cautious of Rin's safety.

Unknown to both Rin and Jaken, Sesshomaru would periodically go ahead of them. If he were to find another youkai along the pathway that they traveled, they were either warned to find another route to their destination, or killed outright for noncompliance. Sesshomaru was taking no more chances on any more surprise attacks.

Once safely at the palace, Rin was given a week to rest and regain her strength before Sesshomaru took her to a settlement of water hime that lived well to the south of his lands. Rin was to be left in their care for the next six months.

Upon his return, Rin was to be able to swim like a bourn water youkai, or Sesshomaru would "Wipe their degenerate race from the face of the planet" - _personally. _

_Six months later…_

Rin had an escort home fitting of a tai youkai princess but when her party had arrived at the palace, Sesshomaru was not there.

He had gone to the house of a neighboring Lord and would return by late afternoon.

Rin was secretly pleased with this development. She was very eager to show her lord what she had learned, but she wanted her initial display to be a _private _one.

It took some considerable manipulation, but Rin was able to have Jaken take her to a rarely visited small pond that was on palace grounds. It was a beautiful place actually. Quietly nestled in a small grove of trees, very few members of court even knew of its existence. It even had an impressive waterfall.

Complaining and muttering to himself the whole time, Jaken took Rin to the pond before Sesshoamru's arrival. He would return shortly with his lord to view her highly touted new skill.

But Rin had other plans.

She would give her _first_ 'swimming performance' for Sesshomaru _only_.

A short time later, Jaken returned with Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai was visibly irritated. Rin should be in the safety of the palace, not wandering about on its grounds. Had this distraction been for anyone else, Jaken may have found himself on the receiving end of a fierce beating.

Neither demon was prepared for the sight that awaited them as they came through the clearing leading to the pond.

Somehow, Rin had found a small ledge near the waterfall.

She managed to climb to this ledge that perched her about one third of the way up the falls. Standing resplendent she smiled down at the pair before her.

As a gift for having successfully completed her training, the hime of the south had given the girl "swimming attire". A curious bit of fabric done in the colors of the Inu clan barely draped itself across Rin's ample features. The hime of the south referred to the article in question as a _sarong._ It was an otherwise amusing garment that seemed to snake around her body

A length of fabric wrapped itself around Rin's breasts before it came to a knot that sat over her left shoulder. Another piece seemed to then wind around her midsection before it came to a knot again over her right hip. It then seemed to wrap around to further cover her "womanly treasures" and her buttocks. The fabric ended in a knot that looked as if it were only barely able to hold the whole piece together as it ended just over her left hip.

While Jaken looked on with awe. Sesshomaru had a totally _different _look in his eyes.

Rin continued smiling at both demons before her, but her eyes lingered on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes smiled back as he noticed Rin give a slight head gesture in Jaken's direction. Understanding her unspoken meaning completely, Sesshomaru gave Jaken a side glance. The little kappa standing to his side was not welcome to see _this _performance.

It was not until Sesshomaru gave a low growl that showed a bit of his fangs that Jaken stopped gawking long enough to understand that he was to leave. Giving a small whimper of protest, he finally hung his head and turned back to the palace.

Once Jaken was an acceptable distance away, Sesshomaru then turned his gaze once again back to his Rin. He stood riveted in place as she gave a seductive smile.

Licking her lips, Rin slowly dragged her hands across her breasts and along the sides of her hips before suddenly leaping off from her perch to execute a perfect jackknife dive into the waters below.

_The music begins … NOW_

Sesshomaru watched with heated intensity as Rin's silhouette flowed effortlessly through the waters before him. She quickly closed the distance between them as her head and torso broke though the waters mere feet away from where he stood. Rin gave a broad smile as she shook the excess waters away from her while rolling slowly onto her back.

Soaking wet, Rin's _sarong _left little to the imagination. The fabric clung tightly to her, all but exposing firm breasts with nipples now standing firm because of the cool water. The lower portion of her garb gave brief glimpses of her womanhood with each kick of her legs. Without warning, she'd spun around and was under water once again.

For a moment, Sesshomaru had actually lost track of his little water imp when suddenly, in a great watery burst, Rin appeared much closer to shore than before. The force of her breaking through the water was too much for her outfit to endure as the knot that held the fabric to her shoulder popped loose exposing her breasts to plain view.

Rin giggled as her skin flushed even while in cold water.

She appeared to be 'bobbing' in place for a moment when she surprised her lord once again by tossing something onto the shore.

It was the remaining parts of her bathing garment now laying in an unceremonious heap at Sesshomaru's feet.

Sesshomaru was surprised that he could still scent Rin's arousal in the wet fabric before him. The tai youkai gave an approving growl, and began to slowly undress.

Neither took their gaze away from the other as Rin smiled and again rolled on her back to float. She wriggled her hips seductively, causing her ample bust line to bob and sway as she palmed at the water.

Sesshomaru had removed all but his hakama when Rin casually dragged her hand across her belly to stroke at the curls at the apex of her legs. That single action was more than Sesshomaru could take. He wasted no more time undressing. Rin was in need of him, and he would deny her no longer. Without further ado, he dove into the water.

Ran laughed outright before taking a deep breath and submerging herself.

The sun shone a beautiful yellow gold through the crystal clear waters, and Sesshomaru had Rin in his sights almost immediately. For all of his obvious strength on land, Sesshomaru was only an average swimmer. Catching his beloved would require some effort.

While Rin had no intentions of putting up much of a struggle, she _was _going to make Sesshomaru work for his pleasure.. Just a little.

Rin swam to meet Sesshomaru half way underneath the water. Once he was close enough, He grabbed her by her waist.

They both swam up for air, and once they broke through the water's surface, Sesshomaru kissed Rin passionately.

Rin wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist. The feel of her hot core against his skin drove the tai youkai wild with desire for her. They both began to breathe heavily while Rin began to grind her heat into Sesshomaru's crotch.

Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to bring his love to shore and impale her immediately upon his great length, but he was still half dressed. He quickly untied the sash that held his hakama in place in an effort to free himself of his offending garment, but Rin proved herself to be a bit faster. She released her hold of Sesshomaru's waist.

Sesshomaru in turn, released his grip as Rin smiled seductively letting her hands roam slowly from his chest as she placed open mouthed kisses making her way down his abs toward his obvious erection. Then, taking a deep breath, she dove beneath the surface to pull off Sesshomaru's hakama.

Sesshomaru held still as he felt the tug at the legs of his garment. Once the fabric had cleared his knees, he sliced away his under garment allowing his member total freedom. He tread water waiting for Rin to resurface.

It seemed that far too much time had passed since her dive, and Sesshomaru began to become concerned - until he heard her laughter come from the middle of the pond.

Rin smiled as she rolled on her back to float squeezing at her breasts moaning.

She had closed her eyes for the slightest bit of time before noticing that Sesshomaru had already quickly swum in her direction and was about to grasp hold of her legs.

Rin then turned to avoid Sesshomaru's grasp but not fast enough. He'd gotten hold of her ankles just as she turned away from him.

Rin then took another deep breath, and dove under water with Sesshomaru in tow. Rin took wide strokes as Sesshomaru deduced that he was to 'kick' behind her. Rin navigated them deep into the pool's waters before turning to head for the surface, swirling and turning as they ascended.

While Sesshomaru did enjoy the view of Rin's bobbing backside, the heat of her core seemed to radiate from her body and rush to his face - he hungered for the rest of her.

With a small flair of his youkai, Sesshomaru climbed his way along Rin's legs and up her body. When he once again had his arms around her waist, Rin turned to wrap her arms around his neck. Another surge of youkai brought the couple bursting through the waters suspending them both in mid air. Another passionate kiss was exchanged as Rin once again wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist.

The demon lord hungrily grabbed at Rin's hips positioning her entrance to line up with his throbbing length. Another small burst of youkai sent the couple to shore where Sesshomaru landed kneeling, sheathing himself in Rin's warmth with one thrust.

For a moment both simply sat panting and trembling, enjoying the their touch along with the cool of the air that hit the heat of their combined flesh.

Rin unhooked her legs and rested them in a kneeling position on either side of Sesshomaru's hips, allowing his length greater passage into her warmth. Sesshomaru leaned back slightly to give Rin better leverage as she began to rock into him.

Sesshomaru always loved it when Rin initiated their love making. She seemed to become more and more creative with each endeavor. He pulled Rin close when she came to a downward thrust and latched his mouth greedily onto one of her breasts.

Rin took in a sharp breath of approval as Sesshomaru changed positions laying her on her back. He finished paying homage to Rin's breasts when he hooked his arms behind her knees granting him further access. Rin lay beneath him writhing and gasping words of love and desire as with each thrust, Sesshomaru brought them both closer to completion.

Rin was close. The walls of her femininity held Sesshomaru in a mind numbing hold as they tightened and squeezed along his length.

Combined breathing became more labored as joining became more rapid and intense. Sesshomaru was totally at Rin's mercy when she finally choked out the words, "Give it to me!"

Upon hearing his beloved's plea, Sesshomaru could hold back no longer. With a deafening roar, he released himself into Rin's waiting womb as she screamed his name to the heavens in turn.

Sesshomaru fell limp against Rin's body as they both simply held one another in their combined afterglow. Lifting himself up on his elbows, Sesshomaru looked down on his smiling mate when he'd finally noticed how wet she still was.

Purring softly, he began to lick her upper body in an effort to help dry her off, only to be the happy recipient of more of her soft moans of approval.

As his manhood began to stiffen anew to Rim's desires, he then understood that _this_ part of Rim's performance would be due for an encore.


End file.
